Ren
by Harlett
Summary: – Cuidar niños ajenos ¿yo? ¡Qué va! – hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando al infante y aclaro: - Este es mío. A ver… Di ‘Hola’ a los amigos de papi, hijo –


**REN**

* * *

**by: yusha & Harlett**

Como en los viejos (viejos, en verdad) tiempos en los que mi mejor amiga y yo nos poniamos a escribir historias juntas y hacer sufrir a los personajes con nuestros desvaríos. Después de siglos henos aquí a nosotras dos para hacerles participes de esta pequeña presentación.

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No nos pertenecen, esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **El NaruHina sería una realidad **_:3_**  
**

* * *

**_¡Oh Dios...!_****  
**

Un día normal, un día como otros, un día cualquiera.

Saliendo de una reunión de la Torre de los Hokages iban Naruto y Sasuke; el primero invitando al segundo a comer Ramen por que no había nada interesante que hacer. El segundo tampoco tenía nada que hacer, pero eso no significaba ir a comer Ramen.

En eso estaban cuando una voz familiar les llamo a sus espaldas.

— ¡Oi! ¡Sasuke… Naruto! —

Ambos voltearon ante el llamado para encontrarse con la des/agradable sorpresa de que Suigetsu iba caminando hacía ellos bastante alegre y haciéndoles gestos con su mano para llamar su atención.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían pista de lo que había sido del joven albino. Incluso habían llegado a pensar que estaba tirado en algún barranco ya muerto. O desahuciado… pero por lo visto no. Se le veía jovial y alegre como de costumbre.

Sin embargo su buena salud y pinta no les había llamado la atención, no, nada de eso. (_'Como si les importará…'_ Cuando menos eso pensaba Sasuke, Naruto si le daba gusto verlo)

No, lo que les había llamado la atención era lo _que_ Suigetsu traía consigo.

Cargando en su brazo izquierdo el joven ninja traía a un pequeño niño de escasos años, quizás a lo mucho unos cinco, el cual dormía plácidamente acurrucado en el pecho del hombre.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo! — saludo alegre.

Los tres hombre (menos Sasuke, obviamente) se pusieron a charlar de lo que había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto. Sin embargo nada de lo que Suigetsu decía realmente les importaba en ese mismo momento.

¡Lo que ellos dos querían saber de una buena vez es que hacía Suigetsu con un niño en brazos!

Palabrerías y más palabrerías pero nada que dijera el ninja de Kiri dejaba claro el origen de esa criatura. Era como si él se hubiera olvidado por completo de ese pequeño detalle. Suigetsu hablaba, reía muy fuerte y movía mucho su brazo, lo suficiente como para haber despertado al pequeño niño pero este seguía durmiendo tan apacible en su regazo.

— ¿Y ese niño, Suigetsu? — preguntó abruptamente Sasuke de la nada, interrumpiendo al albino en plena narración de una curiosa anécdota de sepa Dios qué.

Suigetsu parpadeo confundido. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que traía consigo al crío. Cómo si esas cosas se olvidarán fácilmente ¿Verdad?

— Jajajajaja... ¡Suigetsu! ¡¿Ahora después de la guerra te has dedicado a cuidar niños?! — se burlaba Naruto mientras señalaba al niño que traía él cargando. — Y yo que pensé que te habían ocupado de escolta de no sé qué asunto de la Villa hace unos años y no de niñero. —

Suigetsu solo sonrió. No le gusto mucho el comentario pero dentro de poco él sería el único riéndose.

Poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia le respondió:

— Ja ja ja ja — rió sarcásticamente — ¿Cuidar niños _ajenos_ yo? ¡Qué va! — hizo un gesto con su cabeza indicando al infante y aclaro:

**—Este es mío** —

...

...

...

**_¡¿Qué?!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_SU_ niño.

¿Algo así como _suyo_?

No podría estar hablando en serio. Es decir…

Houzuki Suigetsu

¿Papá…?

¿Él es padre?

¿Él…?

**¡Nah!**

**¿O sí?**

— Jajaja… Sigues siendo igual de divertido, Suigetsu — dijo sin (querer) creérsela Naruto pensando que él les quería tomar el pelo a ellos dos como antes.

— Y tú igual de idiota — sonrió con sorna él dándole un golpe en la cabeza. — Permítanme — dijo antes de empezar a despertar al niño moviendo su hombro a fin de mover su cabecita. — Anda, despierta ya… — decía en voz baja siendo… ahm… ¿_cariñoso_? — Arriba, perezoso. —

El pequeño niño iba abriendo con grades esfuerzos sus ojitos a lo que Naruto y Sasuke lograron distinguir un par de orbes violetas...

_Oh, Dios… Oh Dios…_

_¡Ojos violetas igual que Suigetsu!_

Houzuki lo bajo con cuidado al piso y el niño hacía pucheros mientras se restregaba sus ojos con sus manitas, bastante inconforme por que le habían despertado.

— A ver… Di _'Hola'_ a los amigos de papi, hijo —

El niño aún con sueño parecía haber despertado de mal humor por que no le hizo caso a su padre. En su lugar se fue a encubrir tras las piernas de su progenitor y evito dar la cara a los forasteros. Además que le mando una mirada significativa a su padre que decía algo así como _'No me cargas a mi pero si a tu espada, ¿verdad?''_

Suigetsu solo suspiro cansado.

— Disculpen. Parece que aún esta adormilado. Se pone de malas pulgas cuando se le despierta y no ha dormido muy bien. Fue un largo viaje. — se excuso él — A ver, ven acá, tú — le tomo por los hombros al niño y sacándole de su escondite, lo puso justo enfrente de él a pesar del mohín en su carita — ¿Dónde están tus modales?— preguntó — Recuerda lo que te ha dicho tu madre sobre ser grosero… — le susurro.

Por lo visto eso había dado resultado de alguna manera pues el niño parpadeo un par de veces al razonar esas palabras y un escalofrío le recorrió. Se paro derechito en su lugar. Miro desde su pequeña altura a los dos hombres frente a él y tomo aire.

— Es un placer conocerles, mi nombre es Houzuki Ren, mucho gusto — se presento el pequeño niño con total cortesía pero monótonamente tras hacer una leve reverencia. En su cara se veía total pereza.

Naruto y Sasuke respondieron con una descortés incredulidad. Es como si tuvieran una bola de pelos en la garganta que no les permitía emitir ruido alguno al querer hablar.

— ¿Qué tal, eh? — pregunto Suigetsu mientras le revolvía el cabello a su hijo ignorando la cara de bobos de sus dos amigos desconcertados. — Demasiado tranquilo, un coñazo a veces, pero buen niño. — decía con orgullo.

— Papá… me haces daño… — se quejaba el infante de los cariños toscos, pero su padre no le oía.

De hecho ni él ni Naruto ni Sasuke le oían sus pequeñas protestas…

_Oh por Dios…_

**_Sí_** era _su_ hijo.

Suigetsu seguía siendo el mismo arrogante despreocupado asesino a sangre fría pero... No, no era mentiroso.

Pues ahora que le veían cuidadosamente si… sí se parecían. Había mucho parecido entre los dos.

El pequeño _Ren_ era la viva imagen de Suigetsu. Con su tierna edad parecía un mini Suigetsu de hecho.

El mismo tono de piel, el mismo color de ojos y el mismo estilo de cabello todo escurrido casi imposibilitando ver sus ojos. Aunque el tono de su cabello era de un violeta muy tenue en lugar del tono azulado de su padre.

— ¿Y quién es su madre? — se le escapo a Naruto por inercia.

Pero es que es inevitable no querer saber, joder.

Sasuke también quería conocer quién había sido la mujer que había estado lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para haber dado a luz ese engendro. Teniendo en cuenta que Suigetsu era el padre.

— ¿Oh? ¿No lo saben? — pregunto un poco sorprendido pero sin evitar cierta excitación.

Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza.

'_No, idiota, ¿Por qué crees que te estamos preguntando?.' _Pensaron ellos dos.

— ¿Ni una idea? —

La misma respuesta. Ambos negaron.

'_Que no tenemos ni idea, imbécil. No teníamos ni idea de que ya eras padre como para imaginar ahora quién es la madre.' _

— Oh, vamos. No es tan difícil suponer quién es — decía con una prepotente sonrisilla adornando su cara.

'_Hay miles de mujeres en el mundo, ¿como saber cual de todas tuvo el valor de parir un crío tuyo?. ¡Y el niño se parece absolutamente a ti! ¡Ni pizca de rasgos de la madre!'_

El pequeño Ren se rascaba su cabecita y se sobaba su barriguita mientras miraba con interés a su alrededor. Nunca había estado en Konoha.

— ¿La conocemos? — se aventuro a preguntar Sasuke.

— Si —

Oh bien, eso simplifica las cosas… y las vuelve más imposibles. De todas las que conocen ninguna pudo haber sido capaz. Cada opción es más absurda que la anterior. Incluso Karin que estaba igual de loca que una chiva y era una pervertida desesperada prefería estar acosando a Sai actualmente, así que estaba muy ocupada como para tener hijos con Suigetsu.

— ¿Otra pista? —

Ambos hombres asintieron con la cabeza ante la ayuda ofrecida por Suigetsu.

— Vale — rió con malicia como solo él sabía hacerlo.

'_Esto se va a poner muy bueno'_, pensó el joven padre.

Suigetsu levanto el largo flequillo que cubría la cara del niño y este solo se sonrojo, disconforme ante lo que le hacía su padrer.

Entonces Sasuke y Naruto vieron fijamente al niño.

Vieron su carita, sus facciones redonditas, sus orbes violetas y entonces, frente a sus narices, encontraron aquello que les decía sin lugar a dudas, como un sello inconfundible, quién era su madre.

Pues el niño, como era inevitable notar… tenía una **gran** _ENORME_ y resplandeciente frente.

(Por enésima vez en el día)_ Oh, por Dios!..._

El color se les fue de la cara y Suigetsu solo saboreaba el estupor que sufrían ellos.

Decidió que fue suficiente prueba y cubrió la frente de su hijo con su flequillo otra vez. El pequeño Ren bufó molesto e indignado por que no le gustaba mostrar su frente en público.

— ¿Uh…? — fue la única respuesta inteligente que salió de sus bocas después de un largo rato.

— Supongo que eso responde todo. — decía victorioso Suigetsu.

— … —

— … —

— … —

— Sa… Sa Sa Sa Sa Sa Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan?! — grito Naruto tras un buen rato y cayéndose de espaldas con los ojos desorbitados. — ¿C-Cómo? ¿Cu-Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué?! —

Sasuke de repente se había puesto morado… después azul… luego rojo… pero regreso al morado. Hasta los camaleones les daría envidia de lo rápido que cambiaba de color.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No es para tanto!. — se defendía Suigetsu cruzándose de brazos algo indignado pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír

'_No, estúpido.¡ Qué va! ¿Cómo crees? Solo nos acabamos de enterar de dos cosas de las más raras e imposibles en el mismo día. Tú: Qué ya tienes un hijo y dos: que Sakura es su madre.'_

— Eso es no perder el tiempo! — decía Suigetsu dándole palmaditas en la espalda a cierto Uchiha que a pesar de que tenía su misma expresión de piedra no parpadeaba nada nadita. Estaba en estado de shock, cosa que no acostumbraba a sentir.

— En los viajes consulares de Konoha a las demás naciones a las que fue enviada ella. Si, esos viajes, ya saben. Nos encontramos y fui su escolta, ¿no sé si hayan escuchado eso? ¿Por qué creen que recibió incapacidad hace unos años? ¡No me dirán que se creyeron el cuento que fueron simples vacaciones! — empezó a explicar Suigetsu pero por lo visto Naruto y Sasuke no le escuchaban del todo. Suigetsu torció la boca, mejor vio la hora y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde. — Oh bueno, mejor me voy, tengo que atender otros asuntos así que nos vemos. Dile adiós a los amigos de papi, Ren… ¿EH? ¿Ren? — miro a su lado y el niño había desaparecido —_ Mierda_, si Sakura se entera que _volví_ a perder al niño ahora si me… — farfullaba un montón de cosas bizarras y dolorosas que le haría su joven mujer si le pillaba su descuido, _otra vez_.

— Aquí estoy, papá — llamo de pronto el niño al asomarse de cabeza, colgado de una de las ramas de un árbol cercano que había trepado. — Y a mamá no le gusta que digas _Mierda _enfrente de mí —

— Y a ella no le gusta que repitas lo que yo diga — sermoneaba mientras bajaba a su pequeño retoño. — Como sea, nos vemos — se despidió con prisa sin hacer caso de que Naruto y Sasuke seguían plantados allí sin comprender mucho de la situación.

Suigetsu se echo sobre un hombro al niño mientras emprendía la marcha y el niño se aferraba a la cabeza de su padre a fin de no caer por lo rápido que él caminaba. De pronto Ren miro hacia atrás y moviendo su mano, se despidió de Naruto y Sasuke a lo lejos.

Y allí se quedaron ese par de hombres, solos a mitad de la calle, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte justo por donde había llegado e ido Suigetsu **Y**_ su_ hijo (**Y**, el _de_ Sakura, también, cómo olvidarlo)

— Ese peinado le queda a la perfección a ese niño ¿No crees?— murmuro Naruto después de un buen rato.

— Hn —

ºOºOºOºOºOºOº

* * *

Después de algunos SuiSaku siempre me había costado trabajo imaginar como sería algún pequeño de ellos dos. Ja! Era más sencillo pensar en algún producto nacido del KarinSui (Que de hecho el nombre de **Omizu** lo ocupe para este personaje en **Soledad **y por obvias razones no íbamos a emplear el mismo nombre siendo que son dos madres MUY diferentes)

Y si, Suigetsu es un padre orgulloso, pero eso NO implica que sea un padre cuidadoso x3

Gracias a **yusha** por su idea y ayuda para la elaboración de esta historia, ¡te quiero! (Momento cursi ON)

PD. ¿Por qué Ren? Fue complicado la verdad. Al final se quedo con ese nombre que significa: _Lila de Agua/Lirio de agua/Loto _(Hasta donde sabemos) Una mezcla entre Flores, Agua y el color de su cabello.

Ahora sí.

**Fin**

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

Cuídense :)

**Revisado el 28/04/2013**


End file.
